We Can Hope, We Can Dream
by Obscure-DA-member
Summary: Hogwarts is tough. Friends are tough. Relationships are tough. So what happens when you add a werewolf, a veela, four troublemakers,a rebellious metamorphmagus, a squib, love,strife, good and evil? REVIEW PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO TRASH SB/OC JP/OC RL/OC LE/SS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI HI HI! This is my wittle baby fanfic, read and ENJOY! **

**J K Rowling is a goddess and owns all except Scarlett, Skye, their parents and Tabitha. **

"Scaarlet! Open the door! We're going to be late!" Scarlett could hear her mother's fingert rat-a-tat-tat-ing on the room of her door as she blearily opened her eyes.

"Really mum I had no idea!" she mumbled sarcasticly and flopped out of bed to go on her laptop.

"Nope, no new emails from Skye." She said quietly and switched it off before she could be sucked in to facebook. It was a bit of a blessing that there was no internet at Hogwarts as she would have failed her classes for sure.

Skye was Scarlett's twin sister, and like many days Scarlett wished Skye was there with her like a normal twin. Their However, with their pureblood supremist parents it was impossible, as Skye was a squib. Mr and Mrs Lourelie couldn't stand the 'shame' and didn't 'want or need a thing like that in the family.' Skye was consequently shipped to New York, and it seemed the intimate and close friendship between them couldn't survive until, after much begging and pleading on both sides, they were allowed to see each other once a year. It still wasn't enough, but the sisters managed as best as they could.

Scarlett tapped a quick email out to Skye: "going 2 hogwarts 2day, talk 2 u soon! Luv, Scarlet" and started getting dressed. She chose a red blouse as it was a sunny day, blue washed-out jeans and black and white converse. The fact that she was a gryffindor brought her parents 'endless shame' so she made her waist length wavy hair red with gold highlights to anger them. She was a metamorphmagus so this was accomplished easily. She changed her stormy grey eyes to a bright sapphire blue, made her awkwardly potuding nose much shorter and tanned her skin a few shades. "Much better!" she said happily and put her hair in to a messy braid, double checking her reflection in the mirror before she left.

She sauntered down in to the kitchen, grinning as her parents reacted just as she'd predicted.

"Scarlett Abbigail Lourelie, it's bad enough you got sorted in to gryffindor, do you have to flaunt it so?" her mother snapped at her. Scarlett flashed her what she thought was a winning smile and finished her breakfast of fried eggs and bacon. "Bye!" she called, waving cheerily, and walked outside to take the bus to king's cross, to platform nine and three quarters, to Hogwarts.

….~~~~~******~~~~~….

Surrounded by the noise and excitement that was platform nine and three quarters, Scarlett sat down waiting for one of her friends to appear as she sat dowb on an uncomforgable wooden bench.

"Hey Scar!" Scarlett looked up to see herbest friend Tabitha Casidee walking up to her.

"Tabby cat!" She said, engulfing her in a tight hug, "I missed you so much tabby!"

"Come on, we're about to miss the train!" Tabby exclaimed laughing, and they ran on to the train panting, and watched the station zoom past them in the window as they began the hunt for a free compartment, two friends without a care in the world…for now, as they had no idea this was just the calm before the storm.

**A/N: So what did you think?Love it, hate it? PLEASE review, if you have a story you want **

**me to check out I will if you ask Even if you just want to say "wow this SUCKS" Oh and **

**did I mention this is a MARAUDERS ERA fic? The SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT **

**marauders are SO gonna make an appearance in the next one, plus a few more of my OCs! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Short chapter today, already working on chapter 3 which will be MUCH LONGER! You know the drill: Read, enjoy and REVIEW! (pretty please with a cherry on top?)**

"So how about this cmpartment?" Tabitha asked.

Scarlett peeked throught the glass doror but retreated almost instantly. "Oh poop he saw me!" she thought frantically. :We can't go in there! Sirius frickin' Black is in there!" She shouted a bit too loudly, which caused several people caught in the bustle of the corridor to give her an are-you-insane? look.

"So?"

"_SO_, my dear tabby cat, I would rather be in slytherin than in the same compartment as that thing!" she said desperately, "I'm sure there are lots of other-"

"No, there aren't. I checked. All the compartments are full, so stop being such a muggle and get in the compartment with me!" When Scarlett protested, she just pulled her by her wrist and slid open the door.

"Hello boys is it okay if we sit here?" She smiled when she saw her friend, Remus. She knew he wouldn't mind. They shared a smile but then Remus looked to his friends James and Sirius for approval.

Sirius looked at Scarlett warily but then shrugged "Sure, fine by me."

"Why would I mind being in the company of beautiful ladies?" James said wiggling his eyebrows which caused Tabitha to blush brick red and scarlett to roll her eyes and tut.

Tabitha slid in next o Remus, which left Scarlett leaning by the wall by herself.

"Scar! Sit with me!" Tabitha said, so scarlett shrugged and sat next to her and Remus. Sirius raised an eyebrow but then went back to talking about quidditch with James. Or rather, going through a hundred and one amazing plays by James Potter.

"Did you see my wronski feint last year, padfoot?"

"Sure did, prongs. It was terrible, though." Sirius said smirking as Tabitha, Remus and Scarlet caught up on each others summers/

"Are you okay Remus?" Tabitha asked, concerned. "You look a bit... peaky." And it was true. There were dark shadows under his eyes, his skin, already pale, was a shade paler and he just looked overall weaker.

"Oh, I'll be okay don't worry about me. I just had a...cold." he said a bit unconvincingly.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow but neither her nor Tabitha pressed the subject further.

Sirius, or 'Padfoot', a nickname that made no sense to Scarlett, was complaining about his parents.

"Bloody pureblood supremists! I hate them, I really do." He muttered.

Scarlett shrugged. They would have had a lot in common if she could actually stand him.

...~~~~******~~~~~~...

Tabitha pressed her nose against the wind excitedly as hogsmeade station approached.

"We're here!" She exclaimed, excited to be going home again. They all were.

**SO what did you think? Love it? Hate it? DO TELL! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you so much to the people who put this story on alert! I love you all! Enjoy! The lovely miss Evans will be featured in this one as I'm going to be shifting perspective a lot as my plot thingy involves alot of people :P Can I get a review ou of this?**

**Also, J K Rowling is a goddess and owns all except for Phoebe and Tommy Fitch. I BOW DOWN TO HER LITERARY GENIUS! I'm just borrowing the world she create for your reading pleasure :) **

"Where on earth where you, Lills?" Her best friend Pheobe hissed as they started eating at the great hall. "You missed the sorting!" She caught Tommy Fitch staring at her and she rolled her ice-blue eyes. "Well?"

"I SAID I was sorry, Pheobe! I got sort of...held up." She said, thinking of James and his stupid friends. Phoebe read the all too familiar look in her eyes like a book.

"It was that potter boy, wasn't it?" She asked rolling her eyes, and lilly nodded, grimacing exaggeratedly.

"I wish he'd just get a life or something! Can't he see I'm NOT INTERESTED?" she said in exasperation.

Phoebe shrugged, trying not to show jealousy. She had blond hair, blue etes, nice skin, she was half vela for god's sake! She got way more than her fair shair of unwanted attention. Yet that one boy, the one boy who actually would mean something to her...

She blinked, not wanting to get emotional on her first day back. It was probably just back to school nerves anyway. Yes, that was it, she said, nodding vaguely as James Potter shifted out of the focus of her mind's eye and the scene in front of her reappeared.

"SO as I was saying, Phoebe, are you going to join the gobstones club eith me?"

"Wait what?"

It was Lilly's turn to roll her eyes, "Never mind. So...how was your su-?" She was interrupted by Dumbledore walking up to the podium, and a few first years clapping before cowering from the glares from the too-cool-to-care-or-clap-for-that-matter sixth years.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts! As a reminder, the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden and you would do good to remember that." He said, catching the eye of James and hs gang. Was that a wink?

"Mr Argus Filch would like to remind you that all joke items are forbidden in school and the full list of forbidden objects can be found in his office." Lilly chuckled, as she knew her fellow gryffindors would do their best to break every rule laid down by Dumbedore. Phoebe smiled vaguely as she started focusing less and less on what Dumbledore was saying.

"Well that's enough talk from me, off to your dorms everyone!" Dumbledore finished happily. Everyone clapped enthusiastically, though whether it was because his speech was good or because it was finally over Lilly was sure she'd never know.

She caught the eye of her closest friend other than phoebe: Sev. She waved and he waved back, his hollow eyes seemed to be filling with brightness at the sight of her. She linked arms with phoebe and they walked to their dorm, to happy to care about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my pretties *cackle* ****so here is chapter! Bloody hell, four chapters in 2 days…WHERE HAS MY LIFE GONE? SO this is a Lilly/Scarlett/Sirius/James centric chapter, the next one will hopefully be Alice/Frank centric :-D Enjoy! (And let me know your thoughts afterwards?)**

Scarlett was up at an ungodly hour as usual-five o'clock in the morning to be precise. Her hair was being very stubborn today, it was infuriating. She was trying to go for a green bob, but instead it kept going back to a limp, mauve thing. She sighed; when it came to looks even metamorphmagi didn't have it easy.

She looked to the red canopy bed next to her. Also as usual, Tabitha was fast asleep with a muggle flashlight in one hand and The Standard Book of Spells Grade Four in the other. That girl never took a break, surely she belonged in Ravenclaw, Scarlett thought. But more to the point, what was she doing in Gryffindor, home to jocks, slackers and idiots that would do anything for a dare whose favorite phrase was "Watch this, guys!"

But then again, Scarlett was a pureblood whose entire family had been in Slytherin. She could have easily gone that way herself, Scarlett reminded herself.

"Tabby," She said softly, shaking the girl's shoulder. "Tabby ca-"

Tabitha woke up with a shriek, but then realized it was just Scarlett. "Scar, thou art a foul she-demon!" she said, breaking in to hysterics. Scarlett was about to shush her, she didn't want all the other girls in the dorm to wake up. But it was too late.

"Whazzamatter?" Lilly said groggily, rubbing her eyes. Scarlett rolled her eyes and left it to a blushing Tabitha to explain.

"I-uh, nothing. Just…a bit of a surprise, that's all. Go back to sleep or something." Tabitha said, nervous and embarrassed. Alice Prewett, one of Lilly's best friends apart from Phoebe and Severus,

Tabitha had already tugged a brush through her hair and slapped on some lip balm, a halfhearted attempt to look like she cared a lot about her looks like her roommates when she really didn't, before scarlet got dressed. A few minutes later, all four girls left the dorm clad in Gryffindor uniform, Scarlett's covered in pointless badges and Phoebe's skirt hitched up to her thighs. As they walked in to the common room a very odd sight met their eyes.

There was a banner obviously made out of someone's bed sheet that said "BACK TO SCHOOL PARTTAY!" and some kind of disco ball enchanted reflected shapes like toads and broom sticks instead of just circles of light. There were various red and gold streamers and a few fifth and sixth years were passed out on the floor and couches. Bowls of food smuggled from the Hogwarts kitchen were apparent, though there seemed to be more food out of the bowls than in. And of course, there were the die-hard party goers, dancing to the Weird Sister CD that was playing or stuffing themselves with pumpkin pie and talking with their mouths full orsitting in a corner mumbling to themselves.

"Damn," Scarlet thought, "We missed a pretty good party!"

And at the heart of it all? James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Potter!" Lilly yelled, getting her Prefect badge out of her robe pocket and pinning it to her shirt, "I demand to know what is going on!"

James put down his butterbeer, "Yes, dear?" He said, his oblivious attitude getting appreciative a laugh from his gang, "Please, join us!"

Fuming, Lilly marched down and grabbed him by his Gryffindor tie. "Potter, you do realize this party of yours is grounds for a detention and as a prefect it is my duty to report you?"

"Yes, Lilly flower, and we both know well enough that you will do no such thing!" He replied, smirking at her, using a nickname he knew she hated.

She looked to her dorm-mates for backing – but they were gone! Tabitha was talking about something presumably academic with Remus and Alice-who looked like she was itching to get back to one of her Austen books- Phoebe was leading a dance with some of the students still there, and Scarlett was bickering for some reason with Sirius.

Business as usual.

**A/N: Do you guys prefer frequently updated short chapters or long-ish chapter like this one that take longer to update?  
>AS ALWAYS: REVIEW! PWETTY PLEASE? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi there! So, as promised, here's your Alice/Frank centric chapter, with some Lilly and Snape as well so that you people cant complain my Original Characters get too much attention ;P**

**Read and enjoy! Oh,and if you review i shall be so over the moon I'll be at PIGFARTS!**

"He's looking at you, Al!"Lilly said as they lounged by the lake in the sweet September sun. The first day of classes was finally over and the students were revelling in the simple joy of just being themselves and enjoying the weather. Alice was holding a signed picture of the band Genesis, her and Lilly's favourite band, Lilly had gotten her for her birthday (September 2nd)

"Who?" Alice Prewett, or as her friends knew her, Al, asked curiously.

"Frank Longbottom. Look, over there." She said, pointing to Frank and some of the other Gryffindos and hufflepuffs, including Peter Pettigrew, were hanging out. Alice saw Peter and waved to him, they were pretty good friends, and peter waved back. "He fancies you!"

Alice blushed. "He does not! And besides, you know I fancy someone else." She said flushing, trying to keep her voice down to prevent embarrassment on her part.

Lilly made no such effort, and grinned all too widely at Alice. "Peter and Alice, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-!"

"Shut up!" Alice whined, Lilly smirked at her cheekily. "Oh look, there's Sev!" She said, trying to change the subject from her romantic life.

Lilly waved at him, he was walking with Avery and Mulciber again. She shivered, those kids gave her the creeps, she just couldn't understand why they seemed to take such... such _pleasure _ out of hurting people. What was her Sev doing with people like that? He waved back at she ran at him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Sev! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed and all three of them-Alice, Severus and Lilly-sat down together.

"Did you see today's _Prophet_?" Severus asked. Alice nodded, still remembering how shocked she had been when her owl, Darren, had delivered it to her at breakfast, but Lilly shook her head. In response, Severus got out his own copy of the newspaper out of his satchel and laid it out on the grass between them.

"_Bridgette Clearwater and Her Husband Sebastian Missing Since Monday." _ He read out, "D'you think it was, y'know, _them_?

"What, you mean?" Lilly lowered her voice to practically a whisper "Death eaters?"

Severus nodded. Alice nodded as well. "Who else could it be?" She said ," I mean, they seem to have it in for muggleborns and people who support equality between purebloods and muggleborns and such from what I've heard .My parents hate them, but they're too afraid to say anything publicly. But anyway, I mean, a few weeks ago it was some muggleborns, wasn't it?" Lilly nodded, and Severus right away saw the fear in her eyes.

"They won't get to you," he promised, "I won't let them."  
>"Yeah, me neither." Alice agreed, "You're too ace to lose, Lills!"<p>

"Thanks. But I've gotta book, check you later!"

Alice shook her head. "Check you later? That is never going to catch on."

...~~~***~~~...

"Alright children, settle down. The topic we will be discussing today is-" Professor Flitwick nobody heard the rest of his sentence over the din of over excited pupils, and frankly no-one cared.

Alice took a seat next to Lilly, the same place she had sat since they met in first year.

"Psst." Lilly whispered. "Are you going to the hogsmeade visit?"

"Obviously. What about you, brown-nose, going to spend the weekend studying?"

"Haha. How very drole. No, me and severus are going as friends."  
>"Friends? I'm sure that's not what he thinks." Alice started to say before scrunched up peice of parchment hit her in the back of her head<p>

_Ali, _

_Do you want to go to hogsmeade with me?_

_Peter _

**A/N: Hehe badly constructed cliffhanger except not really! Dont worry, chapter 6 will be up tres soon!As you might have noticed I've only just started researching what the 70s where actually like, so the chapters are gonna be a lot more decade-accurate (YAY!) GO GENESIS! Oh and for people that didn't live in the 70s (like me) here's a guide to the slang  
>Brown nose: Nerd<strong>

**Catch you later: Bye! **

**Book: leave quickly**

**Review and make me happy?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Ali-_

_Do you want to go to hogsmeade with me?_

_Peter _

Alice scribbled out her reply, trying not to let the fireworks going off inside her show on her all ready beaming face.

_Peter-_

_Why don't you ask me in person?_

_Ali_

She used the spell they had learned in charms last week to turn it in to a graceful paper crane...ie: a paper contrapyion that resembled an airplane with a broken wing, crash landing on Peter's desk.

_Ali-_

_Don't you know how much stick Sirius and James will give me about it?_

_Peter_

Alice, noticing FLitwick's eyes on her, just mouthed "Man up" and then looked at the board for the first time that lesson, completely confused by the apparently meaningless scribbles.

Lilly sighed and, like several charms lessons before, gave Alice her already finished notes.

As Alice copied out Lilly's colour coded, organised notes ("Geez, does this girl have OCD or something?" she wondered absentmindedly) she hoped peter would aske her in person. If not, she would find his friends and hang them for intimidating her out of asking her out. Except not really.

"Lilly, just calm down already!" Alice said to her hysterical friend.

"Alice, look what they did to my hair!" Lilly shrieked, holding out a strand of her now-electric blue hair.

"Hey, at least now you'll stop complaining about being a ginger?" Alice replied halfheartedly. Lilly exhaled loudly in frustration and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Nice one, James." She said when Lilly left.

"Huh? Me? I don't know what you're talking about!" He said ambiguously.

"Sirius?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Peter?"  
>Peter smiled shyly at her "Nope."<p>

She shrugged, "Well, it probably wasn't Remus."

"It wasn't." Remus confirmed,and smiled to himself. He did tend to get away with more than James or Sirius by sheer element of surprise.

Tabitha walked in with Scarlett, both of them looking exhausted.

"Hi, Tabitha!" Remus aid cheerily. Tabitha waved to him and sat next to him on the couch. She asked him how his day was.

" It was okay. I hate the first week back t school."

"Really? Why?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Just makes me feel out of place I guess." Oh, and the fact he was recovering from a full moon didn't help.

"I see." Tabitha said, and they sat in companiable silence for a bit.

It was a nice scene, Tabitha and Remus on the couch, Alice and Peter talking about the weather avoiding what they really wanted to talk about, James and Sirius writing their essays as quickly as possible to get them out of the way for future pranking, Scarlett reading a letter from Skye.

Little did they know it would be one of the last of its kind.


End file.
